Clan:The Empire/Imperial Security Bureau
The Imperial Security Bureau (ISB), is the police/law enforcement organization in The Empire. It is the sister branch to Imperial Intelligence and they work together in maintaining peace within The Empire. Roles The ISB is responsible for internal security. ISB agents are assigned to within every unit and department within The Empire. Their roles include, among other things; policing, investigation, surveilience, re-education, and protocol enforcement. Some ISB agents are also assigned as Justices for Imperial Courts, to handle internal crimes such as scamming, account hacking and so on. ISB agents will be the primary forum moderators for the Empire and it's forums, from granting access to one's Army Legion or to one's Ministry after joining. ISB is also tasked with granting Security Clearence Pins to members of the clan, and upon direction of the Emperor/Empress to allies. Structure 'Director/Deputy' The Director is the head of ISB, (s)he will report directly to the Inner Circle and will be a member of the Inner Circle. His/her second-in-command is the Deputy Director, who only reports to the Director, and shall be responsible for leading the ISB in the absence of the Director. 'Command' Responsibly of the various departments within the ISB are lead by a General (ISB Rank) second to a Lieutenant General (ISB Rank). Departments of the ISB 'Forums Team' With the Empire's Forums continueally being expanded, those with knowledge of zetaboards (possibly others if free hosting can be found that beats zetaboards), generally moderators are leaders of their own group(s) domain(s). 'Legal' The Legal Department is tasked with upholding the law in The Empire, should anyone be caught breaking a law, evidence must be obtained before prosecuting. The legal department also keeps track of all contracts and treaties to make sure nothing is illegally broken. The Legal Department also manages any member trials. 'Security' The Department of Security' is the Department that issues Security clearances, ranging from Restricted all the way upto Inner Circle, however; Uber Secret and Inner Circle clearances must be approved by the Emperor, should the request be granted along the Chain-of-Command. Security Clearence Cylinders Security is a must in all clans (and within Unions), there for The Empire utilizes security cylinders with several levels of classified information of which can be viewed in this section and as too what it would look like to see what someone has in line of clearence, followed by those who may have such clearence and requirements to get clearence (all of which can be overturned by the Emperor/Empress): 'Inner Circle Secret Rank Information of a supremely sensitive nature. *Members of the Inner Circle of the Emperor/Empress *Those approved by the Emperor/Empress to have clearence Requires the approval of The Emperor/Empress 'Uber Secret' Rank Extremely sensitive information *Members of the Imperial High Command *Those approved by the Emperor/Empress to have clearence Requires the approval of The Emperor/Empress 'Top Secret' Rank Information of a highly sensitive nature *Those working on Major Imperial projects *ISB and II Agents *Those within Command positions Requires a year of active service, and approval of ISB 'Secret' Rank Area specific information of a secret nature *ISB and II Apprenticeships *Those within Legion Commands *Those working on Moderate Imperial Projects *Those within the Officer ranks Requires half a year of active service and ISB Approval. 'Covert' Rank Sensitive information *Those working on Minor Imperial Projects *Those who are senior enlisted personal Requires at least three months of active service and ISB approval 'Confidential' Rank Moderate sensitive information *For unit forum sections *Gerally junior enlisted personal Requires ISB approval 'Restricted' Rank Minor information *Mostly granted for recruits Requires being accepted into The Empire 'Unrestricted' Public information No requirements Current and Past Directors of the ISB So far there have been no directors *'Acting Director': Emperor Hester October 24, 2011-Incumbent Category:The Empire Category:The Empire Main Branch